Truly the Hound
by ProjectEve
Summary: Taking his father's head in his lap, Max cried out, "No! Dad! Dad, stay with me! It's me! Max! Don't die! Dad…" Max broke down, sobbing, his voice cracking. Here was his father; destroyed by the weapon he had given Astaroth. Why? Why did anyone deserve this?


**(A/N: Ok, so here's the scoop. Here, Max never brought Bryn back. She's not even in the story. Sorry to all Bryn lovers out there, she just didn't fit in. Ok, this prologue is just what happened in The Second Siege. If you know what happens, skip over it. Constructive criticism is looked upon as a gift from the Head Honchos them or him-self or selves (that was confusing), but any flames that are solely meant to burn will be used to roast my marshmallows and grill my meat for dinner. Yummy! Ok, enough gab, ONTO THE STORY! One more thing. Barney is dead and Elmo killed Santa. Enjoy!) **

_**Prologue: What Happened In the Second Siege**_

"_Into the tapestry!" shouted David, running forward to tug at Max and his mother. "Quickly, before it burns away!"_

_There was no time to argue. Max grabbed David's pack and hoisted his frail mother up off the cavern floor._

_Astaroth's agony was deafening. Max turned and saw the Demon wrench the spear slowly from his belly. For a moment, their eyes met, and Max almost went mad with fear. The burning tapestry loomed ahead, yet through the smoke Max swore he could glimpse Old Tom's tower. Holding his mother tight, he held his breath and leapt through the flames. _

_M__ax and David emerged through the burning tapestry into the sudden shock of cold air. They were standing on the hedged lawns before Old Tom, whose clock shone white and luminescent. Behind them, Max glimpsed a terrifying sight. Through the flame-wreathed portal back into the Sidh—through the smoke and rubble—Max could still see Astaroth. The Demon was clutching the awful wound in his stomach, peering intently at the burning gateway as though trying to gauge where they had gone. _

**Chapter 1: Heartbreak and Losses**

Recognition filled the demon's eyes as he caught, what Max suspected, a glimpse of his mortal enemy, namely Max himself. Grinning fearsomely with evident delight, Astaroth clutched the spear that had caused him such pain in his slender hands, transforming the knuckles white. With a shattering cry and a mask of pure anger, the demon launched the weapon through the diminishing portal.

Strait for Max's heart.

But the weapon did not like this. Though the wielder was a powerful being, he was not of Cuchulain's blood. Whistling on a screeching note, the weapon wrenched itself to the left. But it was exactly what Astaroth had planned, the demented plotter that he is. For now the weapon was headed for David. Suddenly a great shape leapt in front of the small boy, the missile crashing into the blockade instead.

It was Mr. McDaniels. He had risked his life to save the young sorcerer.

"_NOOOOO!" _**(A/N: so clichéd. XD) **Max's cry rang through the clear night air. Astaroth could be heard cackling manically, reveling in the young Hound's sorrow before the portal from the Sidh closed. Max's face flowed with tears as he collapsed by his father's side, crying profusely. Taking his father's head in his lap, max cried out, "No! Dad! Dad, stay with me! It's me! Max! Don't die! Dad…" Max broke down, sobbing, his voice cracking. Here was his father; destroyed by the weapon he had given Astaroth. Why? Why did anyone deserve this?

With great effort Mr. McDaniels managed to turn his head to face his son. Offering a small smile, he choked out, "Max…Daniel was always…more important." The dying man took in a wheezing breath. "Take care…of him, Max. Daniel matters…move on. Today is a gift. That's why it's…called…the present." The sad, small smile dropped from the man's face, and his eyes closed to look peaceful once more. A gasp escaped Max's mouth as he felt the last breath leave his father's body. Mr. McDaniels was dead.

Max could not believe it. He had not seen his father for seasons, training in the secluded Sidh. Now he was finally reunited with his only known parent, just to have the life of his protector wrenched out of his arms. This was not right. It was a dream, and yet it was not. This does not happen to people. And yet it did. Astaroth did it. _Astaroth._ Just the name of the beast filled Max with the bitterest rage known possible. This was not a blind rage, it was cold and calculating. This was the rage of a killer. This was the rage that could kill Astaroth. Max could now focus on only one thing.

Laying his father's head on the ground, Max slowly stood up. He spoke only three words.

"_Astaroth will pay."_

And with that Max strode back towards the Mansion, to his room.

His tone caused the hairs on everyone's necks to rise. This was not the Max they knew. He was no longer a fun, easygoing athlete and a talented Amplifier. His tone was that of a killer. The Bane of Astaroth.

**A/N: Ok, VERY short chapter. Pretty much an intro. If you read Percy Jackson and the Olympians, then check out my other stories!**


End file.
